Microfluidic cartridges exist for delivering compositions either onto a surface or into the air. Microfluidic cartridges may contain a fluid composition, a microfluidic die, and one or more nozzles for dispensing the fluid composition. The microfluidic cartridges may be releasably connectable with a microfluidic delivery device that may include, for example, a housing having electrical connections that are in electrical communication with a power source. To connect the microfluidic cartridge with the microfluidic delivery device, the microfluidic cartridge and/or the housing of the microfluidic delivery device may include mechanisms for aligning and locking the microfluidic cartridge in place. If a microfluidic cartridge is not properly aligned and secured to a microfluidic device, the microfluidic cartridge may not make adequate electrical connection with the microfluidic device. Moreover, some users may not easily realize what direction and orientation the microfluidic cartridge should be connected with a microfluidic device.
Therefore, there is a need to improve the alignment and locking mechanisms in order to provide a robust electrical connection between the microfluidic cartridge and the housing. Moreover, there is a need to provide a microfluidic cartridge that that is easy and intuitive for a user to install with a microfluidic delivery device.